Calm In The Storm
by liveinlivingcolour
Summary: Bahorel/Cosette Modern AU They're friends already; they kindle something in a dirty bar. Cosette doesn't usually go for Bahorels' type; Bahorel doesn't go for classy girls like Cosette. But there's something about those eyes. They will both fight for what they want and fight even harder to keep it.


Les Miserables Modern AU-Bahorel & Cosette

**Whiskey and kisses**

Cosette was sat in a dirty, run down local bar on Thursday night with Bahorel, Grantaire and Feuilly. She had drunk her way through a bottle of wine and two glasses of the whiskey that Grantaire had recommended. It left a slightly bitter taste in her mouth but she was ordering her third glass. This wasn't the sort of thing that Cosette usually did, especially on a Thursday night in a filthy, although slightly charming, local bar with three boys, trying to get herself drunk. She was only acting this way because she had just witnessed her boyfriend with another girl and she couldn't fucking believe it. That's why she was sat in a short floral dress with her eyeliner and mascara smudged from crying and her hair a bit of a mess from running her hands through it constantly. Cosette had always thought that he was a nice boy and she never had thought that he could be capable of doing something like that. The barman placed the whiskey down in front of her and looked at her concerned but she ignored it. Cosette looked a few barstools down and saw Bahorel holding a bottle of beer to his lips.

As Cosette lifted the glass to take a drink, she heard the ice clinking against the glass. She laughed sarcastically to herself; she was so stupid, so naïve. She was always attracted to good boys; she always thought that they wouldn't break her heart. They always did though. She looked over again at Bahorel and studied him in a way that she had never studied him before. She looked at his shaggy dark brown hair and his stubble. She studied the tribal patterned tattoos that were visible on his forearm and some of his upper arm. The rest of the tattoo was covered by his tight fitting black t-shirt; the t-shirt clung to his muscles. The muscles came from his training as a boxer but the bruises and cuts on his knuckles came from all of his bars fights, or so Cosette was told. He looked in her direction and his dark brown eyes stared straight into her blue eyes and he flashed her his big grin, showing off his surprisingly full set of white teeth. Cosette half-heartedly returned the smile, looked away and picked up the glass of whiskey that she had been absentmindedly spinning around and took a sip. She had never considered Bahorel and maybe that was her fault for always going for good boys, or maybe it was her drunken pissed off state convincing her that she wanted him. Bahorel was a bad boy; he enjoyed smoking, drinking, and punching people, be it in bars or in the ring. Maybe she should try a bad boy. You see, the problem with good boys is that it hurts badly when they break your heart. With bad boys, like Bahorel, yeah it still hurts, but you're expecting it. You never expect that sweet, charming caring boy that told you that he loved you to turn out to be an asshole and break your heart. You don't expect it because you don't think that they're capable. So maybe it was a good idea for Cosette to go for a bad boy, even if it was just for post break up sex.

She tipped the contents of her whiskey into her mouth and softly slammed the glass down on the table. She asked for another one.

"Haven't you had enough?" Her head whipped into the direction that the voice came from. It was Bahorel. He raised his eyebrows at her and she scoffed at him.

"I'm perfectly fine," she said, tapping her fingers impatiently on the bar. Bahorel got up from his stool and came to sit next to her. The barman placed the glass of whiskey down on the table but before Cosette could reach it, Bahorel had picked it up and was pouring the whiskey into his mouth whilst Cosette watched.

She acted as if she was angry at him but he could see that she didn't really have the energy to be pissed off at him for taking her drink. "HEY, that was my drink asshole. Get your own next time." She made a futile attempt of punching his arm and Bahorel just laughed. Cosette was calling the barman for another but Bahorel was looking at him sternly, making the man not want to go over there. Bahorel had that effect on some people. Wait, Bahorel had that effect on most people.

"You're drunk," he told her, matter of factly.

Cosette turned herself round so that she was facing him and looked into his eyes. "And you're an asshole; I needed that drink."

Bahorel laughed a throaty laugh. "Believe me you didn't." He looked at Cosette, who had given up the pretence of anger and just seemed like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. "Cosette, what's up with you?"

"What do you mean what's up with me?" she replied getting defensive. Bahorel picked up his beer bottle and took a long swig before responding. Cosette was staring at him.

"What's up with you?" he asked again.

"There is nothing up with me," she said, she turned her body so she was fully facing the bar again and shook her head "Jesus, Bahorel, do you need me to spell it out for you. There's nothing wrong."

"There must be, or else why would you be sat in this dive of a bar in a pretty dress with us bunch of losers."

"Maybe I like hanging out with you three?"

Bahorel laughed sarcastically again. "What's funny about that?" asked Cosette, slightly confused.

"You like hanging out with us?" Cosette nodded. Bahorel pointed over to the corner and Cosette turned to see Grantaire. "You like hanging around with Grantaire, the cynic who is currently getting pissed because everyone can see that he's in love with Enjolras apart from the marble statue himself." Grantaire was currently slumped against the back wall with a beer in one hand, a pool of sick on the other side and his head in his hands because he was probably crying. "And Feuilly," continued Bahorel, pointing over to the other man who was smoking a cigarette and looked utterly smashed. "Ah, little Feuilly, who I'm pretty sure hasn't had sex in a year."

Cosette turned back around to see Bahorel looking at her with raised eyebrows. "You enjoy spending time with them, in this state?" he asked her.

"What about you?" She responded, ignoring his question.

"Me? I'm here because the beer's good and I've got nothing better to do." Bahorel finished off the rest of his beer and set the bottle down on the counter. It was fair to say that both of them were drunk. "So do you wanna tell me what's up with you?" Bahorel ran his fingers through his hair.

"How do you know that something's up with me?" she countered.

"I've been studying you for the past hour, trying to decide whether or not it's appropriate to kiss beautiful girl if she's pissed out of her mind and has a boyfriend." He flashed Cosette a grin.

Cosette smiled, "You were thinking about kissing me?" she asked, batting her eye lashes at him. She had turned her body back around to face him and leaned closer.

He also leaned closer as he replied, "But I decided against it because when the time came to it, it didn't want to have to punch your boyfriend because she was pissed that I kissed you." He smiled cockily at her but she didn't smile back.

"If I didn't have a boyfriend, would you kiss me right now?"

"I'd do more than kiss," he winked at her and this time she laughed softly.

"It's your lucky day," she muttered to him but he didn't hear her.

"So, where is he?" He had a teasing tone in his voice. Bahorel had never liked Cosettes' boyfriend and he was never really interested to hear about him.

Cosette pushed a loose blond wave behind her ear. "He's probably fucking that slut," she spat.

Bahorel didn't think he's heard Cosette swear before and so raised his eyebrows in surprise. Cosette decided to ignore him.

"So he's cheating on you?"

"Yes, he's probably back in his apartment fucking that dirty little slut," Cosette practically dragged her hands through her hair; then she turned to him and said "Because I'm not good enough for him; just before you ask why."

Bahorel didn't know what to say in response to that, so he just decided to say what felt natural. "Do you want to me to punch him?" It made Cosette giggle but he was being serious. "I'm being deadly fucking serious." Bahorel placed his hand on the bar and Cosette had slowly worked her hand to his; she was entwining her fingers with his when she responded.

"I don't need you to punch him; I just need to forget him. And that's what I was coming here to do until you came and took my drink for me."

"I think you're drunk enough." Cosette didn't say anything, she just paled and when Bahorel was just about to ask her if she was okay, she turned around and vomited all over the floor. Twice. The barman was not very happy about that but Cosette apologized profusely.

"I'm taking you home," Bahorel told her in a stern yet caring voice. He picked her up and carried her the whole way back to her apartment, which wasn't too far from the bar. Bahorel knew where he was going because she lived in the same building as Courfeyrac, Enjolras and Combeferre.

When they reached the door to her room, Cosette told him to put her down. She attempted to stand but ended up leaning against the wall for support. She fumbled in her bag for her keys and when she found them she couldn't find the place where they were supposed to go in. She was laughing and Bahorel would usually have joined in if only she didn't look like she was about to cry at any moment.

Bahorel took the keys out of her hands and opened the door for her; even in his drunken state he was still pretty aware of his surroundings. He picked Cosette up again and took her to the bedroom. He's never been here before but it was the same layout as the boys' apartment so he figured it out. The other room was Eponines', who currently wasn't in.

He laid her down on her bed and went to fetch her some water. He laughed to himself; he could barely walk straight himself and yet he was taking care of Cosette. Then he laughed more, since when had he become the type of person to look after somebody; he was pretty sure that that was Jolys' job. He found his way back into her bedroom and as he placed the water on her table she grabbed his wrist and slid her hand down so she could tangle their fingers together. Bahorel looked down at what she was doing and she smiled at him. He shook his head but she sat up on her knees. Swiftly, she moved her hand from his and put both of them at the back of his neck, pushing their heads closer together. Their foreheads were touching.

"You don't want to do this," he whispered to her.

"What if I do?" she countered.

"You're drunk," he said. He was trying to resist the urge to kiss her right then.

"So are you," she was trying to lean her body into his. Bahorel was stood up whilst she was still on the bed kneeling.

"You don't know what you're saying," he breathed. She bit her lip and Bahorel just wanted to kiss her and then the rest because she looked so sexy. And Cosette just wanted Bahorel because they way that he was trying to stop her and his tattoos made him look so much sexier.

"You told me that you wanted to kiss me." Her lips were even closer now.

"Maybe I changed my mind." Bahorel didn't know what he was doing. He wanted this just as much as she did.

"Don't lie to me. I know you want to kiss me and I want you to kiss me to." Bahorel looked into the blue eyes that were staring up into his.

"It's a bad idea," he told her raising his eyebrows.

"Maybe I need a little bit of _bad_ in my life," she bit her lip again. Cosette batted her eyelashes at him and pressed her body closer to his. Her lips were brushing against his. "I thought that you'd be the perfect little bit of bad."

She smiled and Bahorel felt it against his lips. She slid his hands down her body, resting them on her hips and keeping her body close to his. He could smell the whiskey on her breath but he didn't care. He pressed his lips and against hers and she responded immediately. Her fingers were busy playing with his hair, until one hand slid down to his chest. Cosette began tugging at his top, pulling him closer. He was still stood up next to the bed and she was kneeling. It was getting uncomfortable and she just wanted him to fuck her right now, to take away her pain. That's what post-break up sex was supposed to be for, wasn't it?

Bahorel knew that this was what Cosette wanted and he wasn't complaining. He tugged the zip on the back of her dress. He pulled the dress over her head and flung it across the room. The zip hit the door but neither of them turned to look. Cosette started to pull his top up from the bottom. Bahorel broke apart from the kiss to pull it over his head. Cosettes' hands were travelling up and down Bahorels' chest; she spotted the snake tattoo trailing across his side. Cosette removed her tongue from his mouth and made her kisses travel down the length of his body, down his neck, his chest his abs. Then she travel back up again and pressed his head closer to hers, wanting every part of them touching. She traced the tattoo with her fingers and he shuddered at her touch.

Bahorel just wanted to fuck her right now. As she was tracing the tattoo, he fumbled with the button on his jeans. Cosettes' hand suddenly flitted to his, indicating that she wanted to do that. He let her. She unbuttoned his jeans and then pulled the zip down. However, instead of just pulling his jeans down, she put her hand in there. She felt the suddenly reaction, she felt the journey from mid to full hardness. She smiled at the power that she had over him. Cosette took her hand away and pushed his jeans down. Bahorel stepped out of them and before Cosette could lie down on the bed, he grabbed her and unhooked her grey lace bra from the back. It practically fell off her and Bahorel kicked it off the bed as he climbed on and Cosette lay down.

Bahorel way laying over Cosette and slowly grinding his hips against hers, he was getting rather impatient now and he could tell that Cosette was as well. Cosettes' hand travelled down his body until she reached his underwear. She pulled it down and whilst he was taking it off she took her thong off. They returned to the same places and were kissing so passionately now. The fire was burning so hot between them and they were both afraid of moving in case the spark went out.

"Protection, third draw," she told him. She may be pissed but she had had the use of protection ingrained in her brain since she was a little girl. Bahorel scowled; he wasn't pissed at the fact that she wanted to use protection, just at the fact that he wanted to get started. Cosette pushed him down and straddled him. Upon inserting himself into her, Cosette gasped and Bahorel smiled up at her.

Halfway through, he looked up and saw the look of intense pleasure on her face. He smiled at the way that her hair had fallen down to one side of her head.

As they came to the climax point, Cosette was banging on the wall above the headboard. Bahorel was shouting "Cosette, oh my fucking God. COSETTE."

Cosette smiled at the very mention of her name; it was just the way that he said it, or shouted it. It was in a deep, sexy voice that sent chills down her spine. Bahorel was a tough lover; he wasn't afraid of being too strong for her tiny frame, which she liked. When she reached climax, his name fell out of her mouth but it was different this time; she held on to the 'el' sound, elongating it and making Bahorel love it even more. "Oh yes, yes. YES. OH JESUS BAHOREL."

Cosettes' alarm began ringing loudly early on Friday morning. Eyes still closed, she tried to turn it off but didn't succeed. Jesus Christ, her head was banging. How much had she had to drink last night? She couldn't remember.

She heard a groan. "What the FUCK is that noise?"

Cosette reached the off button and the incessant screeching stopped. She looked over and saw Bahorel, who was squinting and looking like he was physical having an allergic reaction to the sunlight that was streaming through her bedroom curtains. Shit, was her first thought. Why the fuck was Bahorel in her bed? Shit, she couldn't remember if they had done anything. She could remember talking to somebody, was that Bahorel? Shit, she just didn't remember. She held her hand in one of her hands.

Bahorel opened one eye to see Cosette with her head in her hands, sitting up on the bed. "What's the matter with you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Cosette moved her hand away and stared down at him. She bit her lip but not like last night, in an attempt to be sexy but to show that she was worrying.

"Did we sleep together?" she asked. Bahorel nodded with a smirk starting to play on his lips. Cosette dragged her hands through her hair in a stressed way.

"Crap," she muttered but Bahorel caught it. He propped himself up on his elbows and she looked down at him again.

"Did you use protection?"

"I don't want a kid, or an STD for that matter, anymore that you do," he replied. This seemed to ease some of her troubles, even though she was annoyed that he had to reply like that. Cosette suddenly threw the covers off her and stood up to go and get her dressing gown. She was completely naked and Bahorel watched her saunter over to her dressing gown and slid the silk over her body. She turned back around to face him and said.

"This was a onetime thing, understand? It was a one night stand and that's it."

"Is that all I am to you, a one night stand?" he joked. Cosette smirked.

"Yes, now you might want to get going," she said, throwing his jeans over to him indicating that he should get ready.

Bahorel stood up and got into his jeans. "So, you're going to sleep with me and then kick me out?"

"That sounds about right," Cosette pressed his creased black top against his chest. She may have lingered there a little longer than required. She opened her bedroom door and made her way to the bathroom. Bahorel had quickly put his top on and was following her. She whipped around and leaned against the door frame for the bathroom. "Plus, you don't want my neighbours to see you."

"I don't care about what your neighbours think about that."

"One of my neighbours being Courfeyrac," she said with her eyebrows raised and her arms crossed against her body.

"Oh shit yeah," with the sudden realisation the cocky grin had vanished from his face. "I'll see you around Cosette."

"Yeah," she replied with a smile. She watched him walk down the hall and to the front door, he did a casual salute and left and Cosette couldn't keep that stupid grin off her face. What the hell was wrong with her?


End file.
